101 Reasons Why I Love You
by ChocolateMooMooShroom
Summary: Maia Hamperton is a normal girl, with a love for YouTube and Minecraft. When she goes to MineCon and runs into her favorite YouTubers, her life changes forever. Join Maia, Liz, and Mark as they become close friends with YouTubers, and Maia as she tries to overcome her 'disability'. I suck at summaries. BajanCanadianXOC
1. MineCon

**Hello, everyone that bothered to click on this story. I'm (obviously) ChocolateMooMooShrom, but you can just call me MooMoo. I'm new here, so please don't rage at me if you don't like my story. Oh, just a quick introduction. I wrote this based of a dream. I had this dream about 2 years ago and never really bothered to write it down. I explained my dream to my friends and both recently compared it to The Fault in Our Stars. I don't even know what that's about, but I plan on reading it at some point in my life. Eventuallly. So, again, please don't rage.**

* * *

"Maia Allison Hamperton! If you still want to go, get down here!"

I grumbled and rolled out of my bed, falling face down onto my soft, white carpet. I lay there silently for a few moments before a loud knock on my bedroom door made me grumble and pull myself to my own two feet.

Warm sunlight slanted through my window and warmed my face. I rubbed my eyes, yawned, and pulled on my clothes for the day. Then I went into the bathroom and took my medication.

Then I grabbed my bag and trudged down the stairs.

My younger brother, Markus, was eating his cereal. "Maia!" he called out to me as I grabbed some toast. "Are we gonna get to see that Mudkip today?"

I laughed and said, "I told you, he's not a Mudkip, he's a fish."

At this remark, Mark burst out laughing.

*time-skip*

My mom pulled up to the place that the convention was taking place in. "Maia, stay with your brother," she told me firmly. "And Elizabeth's father said Lizzy will be right inside the entrance. Stay together. Oh, and have fun!"

"We will, right , Maia?" Markus said, jumping out of our dark blue mini-van.

I nodded and laughed. "Of course!"

My brother and I went inside. The convention was already well under way, so checking in was easy.

Sure enough, my best friend, Lizzy, was waiting for us. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod Maia guess what!" she practically screamed as soon as she saw me. "While you guys were taking forever to get here, I sat near the entrance, talking to everybody as they came in, and you know who I saw? SKYDOESMINECRAFT! AND HE WAVED AT ME!"

I rolled my eyes. Liz was a huge fangirl over Team Crafted. Don't get me wrong, so was I, but I wasn't going to flip out if one of them spoke to me. Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Turning around, I saw a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Behind him was a girl with black hair. I couldn't see which color her eyes were, because she was wearing sunglasses. Inside. "Excuse me," the man said, his voiced laced in a smooth British accent, "but I was looking for the nearest restroom. Do you happen to know where that is?"

I smiled and directed the two people to the toilets, then turned back to see Liz staring at me, her jaw practically on the floor. "Do you even know who that was?" she breathed at me.

I shrugged.

"THAT WAS MARTYN LITTLEWOOD AND KAEYI DREAM!" Lizzy almost screamed. I had no idea who those people were. "Martyn is my favorite member of the Yogscast. He's hilarious! I can not believe you just talked to him!"

I laughed. "Do you like his videos better than Sky's?" I teased my best friend.

Elizabeth gasped. "How dare you even imply that somebody is even as amazing as Sky!?" she responded to me breathlessly. "Well, come on! We made it too MineCon, so we might as well enjoy ourselves, right?"

Markus nodded. "So, what are we gonna do first?" he asked us.

I shrugged. Again. I sure shrugged a lot, huh? "Well," I said, pulling out a pamphlet, "there's a Q&A with Team Crafted at 1:30 this afternoon, and something with whatever the Yogscast Liz mentioned earlier was. Oh, it's another Q&A. And then there's a YouTuber meet&greet at 6:15 tonight. Oh, we have to have VIP passes for that. The creators of Minecraft are going to be there too..." I groaned, sadly looking down at my boring visitor's pass. There was no way, no how I was going to get to play with my favorite YouTubers tonight.

"Oh, stop fretting!" Lizzy laughed, putting her arm around my shoulder. "People with VIP passes are super lucky. And rich, so they probably just paid Mojang a ton of money. But hey, I have a friend who could still let you say hi to them."

Markus looked a bit less sad about this. "Yes! I get to say hi to the Mudkip!"

"Fish," I muttered under my breath as we made our way over to a booth selling miniature homemade stuffed creepers. I bought one for Mark, who then gave it to Liz, who gave it back to me.

"Hey, it's the gift that keeps on giving!" Lizzy joked as I put it back into Markus's bag as his back was turned. The joke was completely lost on my little brother.

*time-skip*

Fnally, after about 30 minutes, 10:30 rolled aroound. Lizzy skipped happily through the crowd, Markus and I followng her. My best friend was skipping in a really odd and over-exagerated way. Whenever she did this, she said she was 'Dan-bull' skipping.

Liz flung open the door to the Q&A room and all three of us wandered inside. I checked my watch. It was exactly 10:15. Lizzy suggested that we get here early to get front seats. I looked down at the floor. A very intricate pattern of golds, maroons, and silvers were woven into the black rug. It was very-

"Sorry!"

The apology broke into my thoughts as I accidentally crashed into somebody else. I apologized on instinct, then the other person repeated my apology. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

I lifted my head to look up at whoever I had crashed into, extremely surprised to find myself staring straight into the eyes of the one and only, BajanCanadian.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Yay, I love cliffhangers! So, yeah. I'm new on Fanfiction, so please, I'm very, very open to constructive critisism. It will go much appreciated! Also, I'm willing to take in OCs for Liz and Maia's other friends. Feel free to send one in if you'd like.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Well, this is MooMoo, signing off. Bai-bai for now!**


	2. Q&A with Team Crafted

**Hello once again audience! When we last left off, I was not Tobuuscus. And I'm still not. Thought I wish I could meet him. I wiish so bad. Here that, StarClan? I WISH! Lol I scare myself sometimes. I wrote the 1st few chapters of this in one day out of being exttremely boooooooooooooored so please enjoy. Remember to R&R. (i felt so proud when I learned what that meant)**

* * *

"S-sorry," I stammered, taking a step back and flashing a quick look at Lizzy, who was frozen in shock. Markus looked paralyzed as well.

"That's okay," BajanCanadian laughed. "I'm Mitchell, by the way, but you probably already know that. You are here, obviously. But you can call me Mitch. Everybody does."

"I'm Maia," I said, extendin my hand. Mitch took it and shook it warmly.

"I have to go finish setting up," he told me. "Maybe I'll see you after the show."

I nodded and watched him walk out the doors I'd just come through. As soon as he left, Lizzy looked me right in the eye.

"OH. MY. GOD. YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LUCKY!" she squealed.

"How come all the good stuff happens to you, Maia?" Markus complained, then instantly shut his mouth.

Lizzy shot an awkward glance my way.

"It's okay," I said softly. "I'm just glad my Mom can afford to let my live my life as long as I can."

"Is it getting any better from the medication and therapy?" Liz whispered to me as we sat down in our seats in the front row.

I tried to give her a small smile. It must have worked, because Lizzy smiled gently back at me. "Yes, its getting somewhat better," I told her. Then I turned to look back at Mark. "You're going to ask the fish something, aren't you?"

Markus nodded excitedly. I check my watch again. 10:29. 10:30. As soon as the half second went past, the doors were flung open and tons of people rushed inside. You could here their excited voice chatting to each other about the upcoming Q&A.

"OMG DID YOU SEE TY'S LATEST VIDEO?"

"I SWEAR, IF JEROME CALLS ON ME, I'M GONNA FAINT!"

"I HOPE I GET CALLED ON AT LEAST ONCE. MAYBE I CAN FINALLY ASK THEM ABOUT FANFICTIONS..."

Liz and I both burst out laughing as somebody mention Fanfictions. Some of those were really scary. Liz wrote one once about Skydoesminecraft. I read it. It was okay. At least it didn't pair him with anybody weird, like Jerome. I hated stories like that. Not that I didn't like homosexuals. Actually, one of my best friends was gay.

After about five minutes, the members of Team crafted came out. Nobody noticed. They were too busy fangirling. That is, until Skydoesminecraft started talking. "Ladies and gentlemen, the one and only, the amazing, the budder-ful, your supreme ruler, Skydoesminecraft! And the rest of Team Crafted but they don't really matter."

Ty gave him a friendly punch in the arm and they all sat down. Most of the crowd laughed, but I noticed a girl wearing a HuskyMudkipz t-shirt in the back turn her nose up at Adam's comment.

"So, this is how we're gonna do this," Ty explained to everybody. "We're starting at the left end of the table and going down the right end. Three people can ask questions to each of us. And I know there are a lot of you, but you can still see and talk to us after this if you want. So, yeah, let's get started!"

*time-skip*

There were about 3 members of Team Crafted left. I say about. There actually were only 3. I checked my watch. It was 11:15. The panel had 15 minutes left. Skydoesminecraft was answering his last question. "You!"

He pointed straight at me. I hadn't even raised my hand. Then I heard something beside me, and saw Adam wasn't point at me, he had been pointed directly at Lizzy.

"State your name and favorite color!"

"Umm..." I think Liz was a bit weirded about by this random color question, but she answered. "I'm Lizzy. And I like navy blue."

Adam laughed, sat down, and folded his arms. "Ask away, my dear subject. Ask away." He had been doing this king-thing the whole time, but nobody seemed to care. It was hysterical.

"Have you ever read a fanfiction about yourself?" Liz asked. "Because a lot of them are really creepy."

Sky laughed. "Uh, yes I have, and I'll have to agree with you on that one."

Everybody in the audience laughed. Even the girls who had been talking about Fanfictions earlier.

Quentin (the Feesh) stood up to answer questions. Markus's hand shot into the air, and he was immediately called on.

"If you had to be any other Pokemon, what would you be?" my brother asked. His voice didn't shake like Lizzy's had. He actually sounded prepared!

"A mudkip!" Quentin responded.

"Any OTHER Pokemon," Markus told him. "Anything other than a Mudkip."

Quentin thought about this for a moment before responding, "I would rather die."

This got a laugh ou of everybody, especially Mark.

The next person was the girl in the back wearing the HuskyMudkipz t-shirt. "When did you start playing Minecraft?"

"An amount of years ago," Quentin replied. We all laughed. "No, seriously, I don't remember."

I laughed even harder. This was one of the reasons I loved these guys so much. Sure, they were immature and really inappropriate, but watching their videos and listening to them just made me forget about everything that was going on in my life. My 'disability' as Lizzy, Markus and I called it, bullying at school, even the fact that I knew I'd never get any subs on YouTube. I forgot all about that because of these guys. They made my life amazing.

The last HuskyMudkipz questioner was a boy with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes who stood up and said, "Since you are a fish, how come you're a Mudkip and not a Magikarp?"

Quentin spun around and banged his head on the wall in time to his words. "I. Am. Not. A. Fish!"

Everybody exploded in laughter. My sides hurt from laughing so hard as Quentin sat down. I check my watch. 5 minutes left of the Q&A. And it was TheBajanCanadian's turn to answer questions.

The first questioner was a small girl about three years younger than myself. She asked, "My older sister Jenny doesn't belive you're actually from Canada, but you are, aren't you?"

The taller girl sitting beside her grimaced at this comment. Nobody seemed to notice but me. "Yes, I am Canadian," Mitch replied with a smile.

The short girl sat down and stuck her tongue out at her sister. I giggle quietly beside Lizzy, who followed my gaze at the two sisters. They were hilarious!

The next girl said, "There have been so many rumors going around on the interwebs that you're not playing Hunger Games anymore. I just wanted some clarification on that."

Mitch's eyes widened in mock horror. "They are lies, I tell you! How dare somebody even suggest that I stop playing Hunger Games? They will die!"

Everybody laughed.

As Mitch searched the crowd, looking for another question to answer, I gingerly raised my hand into the air and his eyes landed on me. "Do you want to ask a question?" I froze. Stiff-legged, I stood up. This was just like music class. I'd open my mouth to say something and everybody's laugh at me.

But when I did open my mouth, my question tumbled out smoothly, like a bird glides through the air with a soft beat of its wings. "What would you do if you fell up the stairs and somebody stepped on you?"

Yeah. That was a pretty weird question.

"Well, first off," Mithc started, "if I fell UP the stairs, I'd be a bit confused. But if somebody stepped on me, I'd step on them. Give them a taste of my shoe, you know?"

The entire crowd burst out laughing. I sat down, and Lizzy raised an eyebrow at me. "What kind of a question was that?" she exclaimed.

I shrugged my shoulders. I hadn't even thought of that question before.

*time-skips are fun*

Lizzy took Markus off to the bathroom and I waited by the entrance of the panel hall we had just exited. I was still wondering where that weird question had come from, but that didn't really matter to me. I made my way over to a booth to buy something for Liz. Sadly, I was again staring at the floor and, again, bumped into somebody.

I looked up to see, hey, whadd'ya know? Mitch. Again. He smiled. "History likes to repeat itself, huh?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

"You were hilarious. Where did you come up with that question?"

Again, I laughed. "I don't even know," I told him. "I guess it just randomly came to me. Honestly, I don't even remember now what I was originally planning to ask!"

Somebody called Mitch's name. It was Adam. "I gotta go," he said, glancing at my Visitor's Pass. "I was hoping I'd get to talk to you again, and since you don't have a VIP pass, I could just let you in. You know. Friends do that for eachother."

I shook my head. "I can't," I explained to him. "I'm here with my little brother and my friend, Lizzy."

"Just bring them, too!" Mitch called over his shoulder as he ran off to join his friends.

Just then, Liz and Markus returned. "How's it going?" Liz asked. "I see you like to speak with famous YouTubers without your best friends. How considerate to not even get their autographs for us."

I gave Lizzy a friendly punch in the arm. "Chillax, " I told her. "You'll have plenty of time to get autographs when we go to the VIP party tonight."

"Maia..." Markus breathed. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. "I was just talking to Mitch and he said he'd let us in to the party! Geez, did you think I, like, sold off my left arm to some guy so we could get in? Sheesh, you two are crazy!"

Lizzy looked at me, disbelief flashing in her eyes. "Are you serious?"

When I nodded, she had to cover her mouth to keep herself from letting out a huge fangil shriek.

* * *

**Yeah, Lizzy's a huge fangirl. She reminds me of myself. A lot! So, I hope you guys like this story so far. If you can see where this is going, good! If you can't, well, that's good too.**

**This is MooMoo signing off. Bai-bai for now!**


	3. Games

**I have been so bored waiting for 24 hours to pass. Why, Fanfiction!? Why you make me wait!?**

* * *

We wandered around MineCon mindlessly, and Lizzy dragged Markus and I into the Yogscast Q&A at 1:30. She was crazy. Aterwards, Liz had a quick conversation with Rythian, who was her favorite, and then we went back out to explore some more. At around 5:00, Mark got really hungry.

"Can we get something to eat?" my little brother asked. Liz ruffled his dark brown hair. "You really do have the stomach of a guy," she joked. "Wow, Markus, I never though the day would come when you have a chance to meet your favorite YouTubers and you're thinking about eating."

Both Liz and I laughed at this, while Markus scoowled.

"We'll grab some lunch," I promised, making my way towards the exit. "Come on. We'll come back in, like, half an hour. There's a little diner down the street."

Markus and Elizabeth followed me outside, and we made our way inside the diner. I sat down at a booth, and we ordered a pizza. As we were waiting for our food, somebody else walked in. Well, actually, it was a lot of somebodies. Markus looked up from the YouTube video he was watching on his phone and quietly said, "Maia, don't look now, but there's a strange and familiar man standing behind you."

I whipped my head around to see Adam standing there. He looked like he was going to try and scare Liz and I. It would have worked, too, if Markus hadn't seen him.

"Damn it, I was gonna try and scare you guys!" he complained. "I completely freaked out some girls at MineCon earlier, and it was hilarious!"

Lizzy just stared.

"Uh, are you okay?" Adam asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Lizzy?"

Liz's eyes widened. "Howw do you know my name?"

"You asked me that question about fanfictions at the Q&A, remember?"

Lizzy didn't respond. Luckily, the waitress brought back our pizza and saved my friend from any further embarassment. "I'll leave you guys to eat," Adam said, walking away to sit with his friends.

"He scared me so bad!" Liz cried as soon as Adam was out of earshot. "Maia, why do we have to talk to so many famous guys today?"

I shrugged and took a bite of pizza.

*time-skips are fun*

We returned to MineCon at exactly 6:25. "Are you sure he's gonna keep his promise?" Markus asked me.

I nodded. "People don't lie about that kind of stuff," I told him. "Come on, we should get going."

We all made our way over to the entrance to the Meet&Greet room. A security guard was standing at the door. "Passes," he said, holding out his hand.

"We know one of the guys in there," I tried to explain, but the gaurd rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard THAT one before," he replied gruffly. "No passes, no entry. That's just the way it goes. Now move along, kids, before I call your parents."

Lizzy let out a sigh, her shoulders slumped, and just as we were all turning around to leave, somebody tapped me on the shoulder. "You're not going too give up after just one try, are you? Come on, don't tell me you don't want to hang out in here anymore!"

I spun around, and Liz started to tell me "don't try again, Maia!" But I didn't lsiten, because Mitch was talking to the security guard, who rolled his eyes, shook his head, and started to motion for us to go inside.

"Lizbeth, Markus, come on!" I said, grabbing their wrists and pulling them inside.

"I don't want to be smuggled in!" Markus whined, until he saw who had let us get in. "Oh, hi!"

*quick time-skip cuz why not*

All the chairs that had been set up were not gone. Tables were thrown out all over the floor, full of food and drinks. Youtubers were everywhere, and I doo mean everywhere. Mojang sat at a table in the front, and Notch himself was giving autographs to kids. Computers were set up all over the room, where fans could play with Notch or their favorite YouTubers. It was amazing.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD OH MY GOD!" Lizzy practically screamed in my ear. "Maia, you are so fantabulous, I swear, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU THANK YOU!"

Markus was just as amazed. "Maia, I'll give you all my allowance for the rest of the year! This is the best! I love you, sis!" He gave me a bear-hug, then ran off.

"Crap," I said, annoyed. "Mom said to watch him!"

"He'll be okay," Mitch said from beside Liz. "He's with Quentin. Okay, I should rephrase that: He's okay as long as he doesn't call him a fish."

I laughed and said, "But he is a fish, isn't he?"

Lizzy face-palmed. "Maia, you can't just call smebody a fish! It's discrimination against Mudkips!"

We all laughed at this, and then Mitch went over to join his friends.

Elizabeth and I stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Mark ran back over to us, and breathlessly said, "Do you guys wanna make a video with Team Crafted?"

I froze. "OHMYGODYESOFCOURSEIDOTHEY'REMYFAVORRITEYOUTUBERSEVERANDILOVETHEMANDTHANKYOUSOMUCHMARKYYOU'RESOAWESOMETHISISTHEBESTDAYOFMYLIFESQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I covered my ears as Lizzy got all her fangirl out of her. "Well, I think that answer is yes," I laughed, letting Markus drag both of us over to where he had been talking to the Feesh.

"Hi, there!" said Ty as we approached.

"Hey, you're that girl who asked me about Fanfiction," Adam said to us.

Lizzy looked at her shoes.

"Is she okay?" Quentin whispered.

Markus shrugged. "Liz is usually really loud and nonstop talking," he explained to them, "so this isn't normal at all."

"That's because I don't get to talk to anyone all day!"Liz complained.

I laughed at her. "That's the price of being homeschooled."

"Why are you homeschooled?" Quentin asked Lizzy.

Liz sighed before replying. "I used to get bullied a lot in school, and when it got to the point where I was having suicidal thoughts, Maia helped me talk to my parents about getting homeschooled."

My face turned bright red at the mention of my name. "It was nothing," I mumbled.

"Nothing? Maia, you practically saved my life! That is nonexistent, but still!"

I laughed at this. Lizzy and I always joked about having no life.

"As a result of homeschooling," Markus went on, "Liz watches more YouTube than Maia and I combined. Which is already a lot as it is."

Lizzy rolled her eyes at my little brother. "So, do you guys wanna record a video with us?" Adam asked. "We're going to be making a video of this 'VIP' thing." He put finger-quotes around VIP, because Liz, Markus and I obviously didnt ahve VIP passes.

"YESYESYESYESYES!" Liz cried, then realized they were all looking at her strangely. "I mean, um, yes."

"Only if Quentin admits he's a fish," I said. Quentin looked utterly distraught at this.

"I. Am. Not. A. Fish!" he exclaimed. "If I were a fish, could I breathe air?"

"You're a magical fish," I countered.

Quentin put his face in his hands. "Fangirls," he muttered.

My friend lawled at this because, in truth, we were both fangirls. All we ever did was record Minecraft videos and watch YouTube. Not to mention that I wwas wearing a Budder ingot shirt I'd made the design for myself. I was also wearing the Team Crafted hoodie Lizbeth had made for Markus, her and I about 3 months ago. Damn, that girl has a lot of time on her hands!

"Shall we make a video, then?" Ty asked, and we all went over to a corner to start recording. "Just so I get your names right, you're Maia, you're Liz, and you're Markus, right?"

We all nodded, and then, Adam hit the record button. "Hey guys, Sky here, and today we're at MineCon with some lovely people who have very weird questions and-"

"And Adam's gonna shut up now because this video can't afford to be 10 hours long," Mitch cut in, which made everybody laugh.

*time-skip*

I checked my watch. Was it 9:45 already? We were all being pushed outside by the people who ran the convention center. Liz's dad had to be called out of town around 12:00 that day at lunch, and her mom was already gone. My mom said she would pick us up when we called, but I didn't want to go home yet. I was having way too much fun.

"Hey," Adam said, reading my thoughts, "we're heading back to my hotel room to play some games. You guys wanna come?"

I exchanged a quick glance with Liz.

"You guys are 19, right?" Ty asked for clarification.

"Yeah, but Markus is 17," Lizzy answered for me.

"That's fine, then," Adam said, clapping his hands together once. "So, do you wanna come?"

"Do we!" Markus exclaimed, but Lizzy clapped her hand firmly over his mouth.

"What's my moddo?"

Markus sighed. "Silence is golden, duct-tape is silver," he said, reciting the moddo Lizbeth always said whenever people were being loud.

"Yes, we'd like to come," I replied, much more calmly than my brother.

"You can ride with one of us, if you want," Mitch said. "Unless ou have your own car."

"We don't," said Liz.

"You can ride with Mitch, then, because nobody else is," Quentin laughed. Mitch punched him in the arm, not unfriendly.

*time-skip*

By the time we made it to Adam's hotel room, my sides ached from laughing so much, and so hard. Markus had nearly fallen asleep, so Lizzy had yelled in his ear and we'd all laughed when Mark sat bolt upright and yelled "That's not my penguin!"

I walked out of the car and we went into Adam's hotel room. We were the last ones there.

"Do you guys wanna play the 100 Questions game?" Ty asked.

"What's that?" Markus asked.

"It's like spin the bottle, but you have 100 questions, and whichever one the bottle lands on you have to ask anybody," Ty explained. "They have to answer truthfully, or else."

"Or else what?" Mitch asked. He was clearly as in the dark about the game as we were.

"Or else this!" Quentin sprayed shaving cream in Mitch's face.

"That stuff is vile, you fish!" Mitch yelled, grabbing the bottle and spraying it back at Quentin.

"Guys, you're wasting my supplies for the game!" Adam complained, and we all sat down too play.

Ty went first. "Adam, how many times have you walked in one somebody else showering?" he read.

"Uh, none," Adam replied.

Quentin handed Ty the shaving cream. "He was at my house last week. It was awkward."

Ty smiled evilly and Adam soon had his hair covered in shaving cream. "We go on like that until all 100 Questions are gone," Ty told us all.

"Maia, what's your favorite movie?" Quentin asked me.

"Les Miserables," I said. "I really want to see the musical, but I've never had a chance to."

Everybody looked at Liz. "It's her favoriite movie," she clarified. "We watch it at least once a week, and she always cries."

Mitch went next. "Okay, Ty, has somebody ever eaten your left foot?"

"No."

"Somebody did in a fanfiction I read!" Lizzy burst in. "Does that count?"

"Yes." Mitch sprayed Ty with shaing cream.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOOW ABOUT THAT!?" Ty screamed.

"Shut-up before we get thrown out!" Adam yelled.

"Look who's talking, hipocryte," Quentin muttered.

"I'll ask next," Adam snapped, spinning. "Okay, Mitch, have you ever eaten horse meat? What kind of question is this anyways?"

"No, I have not," Mitch said. "But Ty has."

"No!" objected Ty.

"Sure," Mitch laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Okay," said Jerome. "Adam, what color are your eyes?"

Adam looked horrified. "I don't know!" he cried.

Everybody laughed. "No, I'm serious, I have no idea what color my eyes are."

We all stared. "Okay then..."

It was Lizzy's turn. "Ty, if you had to pick one person in this room who would you go out with what?"

"Adam," Ty said, and everybody laughed. "For the creepy fangirls and their #Skylox crap."

We all laughed even harder.

Markus went next. "Jerome, if you had to murder one person in this room, who would it be?"

Jerome thought for a moment before replying, "Ty, because he keep trying to spray me with shaving cream which is COMPLETELY AAGAINST THE RULES UNLESS I AM LYING."

We all laughed as Ty put down the shaving cream.

I spun and picked up the question card. "Mitch, if you could go to one place before you die, where would it be?"

"Uh, Hawaii! Because Aloha!" Everybody burst out laughing.

*time-skip*

About half an hour went by, and then all the question were gone, so Adam suggested we play the 7-minutes game. I'd played this last year at Lizzy's birthday party. We each put an item that belonged to us into a bag. Then each person pulled out an item and and we had to go in a closet wiith them for 7 minutes and we could do/talk about whatever we wanted to.

I put my keychain with the infinity symbol on it into the bag. Jerome went first, pulling out Markus's glasses.

"Well, crap," Markus said as they were both shoved into the closet. Silence.

The next 7 minutes were completely silent. Ty flung open the doors and Markus was sitting in a corner playing pac-man on his phone while Jerome was playing with his hair. "Oh, hai," Markus said as the doors opened. That was a meme on the internet with Lizzy quoted a lot.

"That was so boring!" Jerome complained. "This is why we need more people we don't know!"

Everybody laughed, and Adam reached into the bag and took out a keychain with a miniature Hatune Miku on it. Ty rolled his eyes as he and Adam went into the closet. "This game is more fun with more people of the opposite gender," Lizzy complained. I nodded in agreement.

*time-skip*

After Lizzy spent 7 minutes in a closet asking Adam strange questions, I finally pulled something from the bag. It was a keychain with the words HungerGames written on it. Who else could this belong to but Mitch?

So we went into the closet and I just stood there.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi."

"This is awkward."

"Uh, heheh, yeah."

"Has it been 7 minutes yet?"

"It's been 30 seconds."

"Agh!"

"Don't flip out or Liz will probably slay us both."

"Haha, yeah, you're right."

We stood there in silence for another 30 seconds before Mitch said, "You guys are really nice."

"I guess so."

"We should record some Minecraft sometime."

"That'd be nice."

Silence for another minute.

"5 minutes left!" Adam yelled from outside. "You guys are really quiet!"

"So, how are you?" Mitch asked me.

"I'm okay."

"No, I mean overall in life."

"In thatt case, not so good."

"Why?"

"I have a disability."

"Might I ask what that is?"

"It's..."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't be. I should be able to just say it by now."

"Nevermind. Forget it."

"Okay. What about you?"

"I'm alright. Adam complains that I'm depressed a lot, though."

"Why are you depressed?"

Silence.

"Nevermind..."

"No, it's okay. I've just recentl broken up with my old girlfriend and she was the one spreading internet rumors that I'm quiting Hunger Games, giving up YouTube, quiting Team Crafted..." Mitch's voice trailed off into the darkness.

"That's terrible! Why would anybody do that?"

"She was really clingy."

"So, are the rumors depressing you?"

"Nah, I think it's the fact that I've gotten kind of lonely without a girlfriend."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've never had a boyfriend in my life."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Who wouldn't want to date YOU?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said something."

"It's fine," I told him. We stood there in the darkness.

"I really like your videos."

"Do you have a YouTube account?"

"Yeah, it's called MooMooShroom vs Gaming."

"Cool. I'll remember to check it out."

"Thanks."

At that, the closet doors opened and Lizzy was standing there. "Really?" she complained. "Nothing?"

Jerome laughed. "What'd you expect? Two people who just met to be tangled up in there?"

"YES!"

*time-skip*

When we finished playing the game, Mitch suggested we play truth or dare.

"I'll go first!" Adam exclaimed. "Ty, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You write creepy Skylox fanfictions, don't you?"

"WHAT!? NO!"

Liz burst out laughing. "Sure you don't."

"Fine," Ty growled. "Liz, truth or dare."

"Dare," said Lizzy firmly.

"I dare you to spill Jerome's root beer on the carpet."

"Fine," Lizzy said, and before Jerome could move his cup out of the way, Liz picked it up and let a single drop fall onto the carpet of Adam's hotel room. "Better?"

Adam stared at the white carpet. "I am so screwed," he whispered.

"Jerome!" Liz said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" said Jerome happily.

"Dance around all of us singing the Wonderpets while we video-tape it and then post it on your channel titled 'Jerome Sings'."

Ty got out his cell-phone as Jerome started dancing around the rest of us, who were sitting in a circle on the floor. "The phone, the phone is ringing! There's an animal in trouble somewhere. Wonderpets, Wonderpets, we're on our way. To help the baby animal and save the day. We're not too big and we're not too tough, but when we work together we've got the right stuff. Go Wonderpets, yay! What's gonna work, team work! What's gonna work, team work! I don't know anymore."

"The fact that you know that much," Adam said, "is still scary."

"Hey," I butted in, hoping to defend Jerome. "I know every word to the Little Einsteins song."

Ty turned the camera to me. "Sing."

"We're going on a trip, in our favorite rocket ship, soaring through the skies. Little Einsteins. Climb aboard, get ready to explore, there's so much to find! Little Einsteins! Yeah! Was that right, Mark?"

My brother shrugged. "How would I know?"

"You watch that show, don't you?" Lizzy asked.

Mark glared at her. "No, I do not, ELIZABETH."

It was now Jerome's turn. "Mitch, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you do lick the floor."

"Truth."

"Fine! Chicken... Do you like anyone in this room as more than friend?"

"..."

"DO YOU?"

"Yes."

"Is it Quentin?"

"NO! And besides, you already asked your one truth."

"Fine," Jerome grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, Quentin," Mitch said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make a YouTube video right now called 'My Confessions' and in it, confess to being a fish."

Quentin looked horrified. "Do eet!" Lizzy ordered. "Do eet for te lawlz!"

"Fine!" Quentin whipped out his phone and started recording. "Guys, there's something I must say. You've ll been right. I am a fish."

He put his phone away and glared at Mitch. "Better?"

"Much."

*time-skip*

It finally reached 12:30, and after playing tons of games, it was time for us to go. Of course, we all exchanged Skypes and numbers with our new friends, and since I didn't want my mom getting woken up this late, Mitch said he'd drive us all home.

We piled into the car, and this time, when Markus fell asleep, Lizzy didn't wake him up.

When we got home, Liz carried Mark inside. He was very small and light for his age. VERY small and light.

I bade Mitch good-bye and followed my friend inside, but not before something grabbed my arm gently and pulled me back. "Hey, Maia."

"What?" I yawned.

"See you around?"

"Sure."

I was so tired, I didn't even notice how weird it was that he pulled me into a hug before I went inside.

* * *

**I think that's all I'm gonna write today. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm off to fangirl. As usual.**

**This is MooMoo signing off. Bai-bai for now!**


	4. 100 Subs Video

**Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I'm so booooooooooored! Thank's NutmegKitten725 for leaving a review it means a lot :)**

* * *

The next week went by in a blur. Liz, Markus and I didn't hear from anybody, but we didn't mind, because Lizbeth, our friend Cat, and I were busy replaying the video of Quentin admitting to being a fish and the one where Jerome was dancing and singing Wonderpets. At the end of that video was me singing Little Einsteins, and I was completely shocked when I saw that Jerome had provided a link to my channel. "Think you got more subs?" Cat asked me.

I quickly check the amount of subscribers I had. On the day of MineCon, it had been 3, just Markus, Cat, andLizzy. That night, it had boosted to 4. Mitch had kept his promise. Looking now, a week later, I nearly screamed my head off. "137 subscribers!?"

"Maia, you've got to do a 100 subs video!" Liz cried.

"What should I do?" I asked them. I'd never had to do a subs video before, and 137 was a huge milestone for me.

Cat thought for a moment. "You have their numbers, text and ask if they wanna do a 100 subs video with you!"

I laughed at that. Cat never said Team Crafted now, just 'they'. "Yeah, Maia, do that!" Lizbeth exclaimed. "I've been dying to ask Ty if he read that one fanfic with eating his foot yet. I told him to."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Elizabeth!" she cried in disbelief. "You can't just tell a YouTuber to read a fanfiction about themselves!"

We all laughed at this, and then I finally agreed. I sent out a text to Mitch and Adam, asking if they wanted to do a 100 subs video with me, and if not, what I should do for it since I had no idea.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now, we wait." Lizzy put my phone in between all of us on the floor. We stared at it for 5 seconds before Liz exclaimed, "Oh, gosh dangit, let's just watch another video while we wait!"

"Hold on," Cat said, checking her phone. "They just started livestreaming. Wanna watch that?"

So she pulled up the video on my computer and we watched.

About 5 minutes in to the video, Adam said, "Hold on, I got a text. Must be important!"

Jerome laughed. "Yeah, sure it is, Adam."

"Hold on, I got one, too," Mitch said. The video went silent.

"Was it from Maia?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

"Should we?"

"I guess."

My phone buzzed. Twice.

"Lawl, this is so weird!" Lizzy laughed.

I checked my phone.

_Adam: Yeah, sure that's be cool_

_Mitch: Sure!_

"Yay!" I said, turning back to the video.

*time-skip*

The livestream finished and, bored out of her mind from waiting, Cat went home. Liz pulled out her laptop and logged on to Skype. "Video time?"

I shrugged. "Sure," I told her. "Wanna play some Draw My Thing?"

"Yep!"

Before I pulled up Minecraft, I got beeped on Skype. Pulling up the icon, I saw Jerome had sent me a message.

_Jerome:_ Congrats on 100 subs Adam told us You just got on so I'm assuming you're doing your video now?

Maia: Yeah thanks for that link in your video I think that's what boosted me so much

Jerome: Still want help with the video?

Maia: Yeah Liz and I were just gonna play some Draw My Thing

Jerome: Mind if we join you?

Maia: not at all

After that Liz and I were requested to join a call. I pulled on my headset and answered.

The call was silent.

"Hello?"

"Yay, you're alive!" That must've been Ty. "You guys haven't said anything in forever."

Liz joined. "Herro?"

"Hi!" That was Jerome.

"We're quiet, you guys aren't saying anything!" I countered Ty.

"Oh, please, that's only because Adam and Mitch are fighting over where we should get the pizza from tonight," Jerome laughed. "They always fight over that. ALWAYS."

"Not always!" Adam yelled. His voice sounded off and distant. "Sometimes it's Ty's fault."

"How is it MY fault!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"So, Maia, you still up for Draw My Thing?" Liz asked me.

"Uh, sure," I said, logging on to Minecraft and joining the server.

"Do you still need help with the video?" Adam asked. I assumed her's either won the pizza war or just given up.

"Um, yeah," I answered. "I'm not really good at making videos so..."

"Draw My Thing then!" Liz cried. She sounded impatient. "How long does it take you guys to just join the server already?"

I laughed and joined Draw My Thing server 15. Jerome, Ty, Adam, Mitch, and Jason soon joined as well.

"Hey," Jason said when he joined the call. "I'm finally better. How was MineCon? And who are MooMooShroom and iluvbuttergrl63?"

"Hi Jason!" the guys all chorused.

"They're Maia and Liz," Adam explained. "We met them at MineCon."

"Oh, hi," said Jason.

"Hi," I said. Lizzy didn't say anything.

The game soon started, and I saw only a few other people were playing with us. Jerome was drawing first. "Okay..." Jerome said, starting to draw. A big orange blob appeared on the screen. "And some of that..." Three blue blobs went on the top. "And there!" A giant purple line went across it. The time ran out.

"How is that a face?" Adam asked. "That looks like a three-eyed orange with a purple line!"

Jerome sniffed in mock disdain at Adam's comment. "Well, Adam, what if some people look like that? Don't discriminate!"

Everybody laughed. So far, we'd been recording for 2 minutes. I was up to draw next. My word was couch. "Crap," I muttered. "I can't draw this!" But I tried anyways. It looked like a giant red oval with sticks on it.

I looked in the chat.

ASFJerome: bloody bread

JuniorKittyMan: apple

SkythekidRS: Ty's face

deadloxmc: hey!

SkythekidRS: my bad

SkythekidRS: Mitch's face

bajancanadian: OH, IT'S ON!

MasterPiglox: Shots are being fired!

The time ended.

"Guys, it was a couch!" I yelled.

"I still think it was Quentin's face," Adam told me.

"I thought it was Ty's face!" Quentin cried. "Or Mitch's face!"

"One person got it," Lizzy pointed out for my benefit. "Some guy named Not_a_Stalker - okay, I guess he's a stalker then!"

We all burst out laughing as MasterPiglox got up to draw. It started out as a brown oval with black lines in it.

I guess bread. It was wrong.

"Haha! I won!" Jason yelled. "Oh!"

He had guessed correctly.

"What is it?" Mitch asked.

"I am not saying," said Jason.

Adam answered correctly. "Guys, it's poop."

"And why, exactly, is that word in there?" Elizabeth asked, her voice quizical.

"I have no idea," Adam responded.

Jason had to draw. He drew a bird. Nobody got it.

"Tweet tweet," Jason said over the call.

I guess Twitter. "Yes! I'm so awesome."

Ty laughed. "Yes, Maia, because you would have gotten that if Jason hadn't Tweeted."

I rolled my eyes at the computer screen.

*time-skip*

After about another 10 minutes of recording, I finished the video and started editing it. I yawned. "I am so tired," I muttered.

"Too tired to go to a water park with us tomorrow?" Mitch asked.

"No," I said quickly. "I blame Cat for my tiredness. She's so peppy!"

"So, you're going to the waterpark then?" Quentin asked.

I thought for a moment. "Sure," I said. "My mom won't mind. Oh, let me guess. It was Quentin's idea to go because he's a fiash?"

"No!" yelled Quentin. "It was Ian's idea! He's getting back from Australia tonight!"

"Is he a fish, too?" I asked.

I was kicked from the call. After a second, I was called back up.

"Somebody has a death wish," I muttered.

"It's Ty," said Quentin.

"Doubt it!"

* * *

***yawn* I actually am really tired! My friend Sarah is busy critisizing my writing style, and I can't really be mad at her because it's her birthday so... Still, tomorrow, she will get all my rage!**

**This is MooMoo signing off. Bai-bai for now!**


	5. Waterpark

**Wow, guys, are we really on chapter 5!? Thank you, Guest, for your OC. It is much appreciated!**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and pulled my bathing suit on instead of my underwear. Then I pulled on my BajanCanadian 'No pls!' shirt, Team Crafted jacket (I wore it everywhere) and some blue jeans. Then I brushed out my long, blonde hair and put it into a tight braid. I thn proceeded to wash my face, take my medications, and bang on Markus's door. He opened it, looking dreary-eyed.

"Do you want to go to the waterpark today?" I asked him. When my brother nodded, I said, "Then go get dressed! Put your swim suit on underneath your clothes. Adam, Ty, and Mitch are picking us up in fifteen minutes. Oh! Liz, Lily, and Sarah are coming as well."

Markus closed the door to his room to change. Meanwhile, I went downstairs and started making some toast. After a few minutes, Mark came downstairs as well, and we both sat down to eat breakfast, or brekky, as we called it.

I finished cleaning up just as the doorbell rang. "They're not supposed to be picking us up for another seven minutes," I said to myself, yanking the front door open. Standing in front of me were Sarah, Elizabeth, and Lily.

Lizzy had her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing her 'How Do I Craft This Again?' shirt, black leggings, and white flip-flops. Her own Team Crafted jacket was tied around her waist by the sleeves, and a messenger bag from the game Portal 2 was slung over her shoulder. I could see though the flap a towel.

Sarah hadn't put her hair back, since it wasn't nearly long enough for that. Instead, it hung loosly around her shoulders. Sarah was wearing a shirt that read 'Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey' on it in the shape of a TARDIS from Doctor Who. She had jeans on, like me, except Sarah preffered to wear an almost black shade of jeans. Her shoes were white rimmed on the bottom with white laces and the shoes themselves were 'TARDIS blue', as Sarah said. Her own bag was the same shade of blue, with a picture of a Dalek on it. But you could barely tell the bag's color because it was nearly completely covered in buttons and pins from various fandoms, including Doctor Who and the YOGSCAST.

Lily had her short brown hair down as well, but it was about an inch shorter than Sarah's, and she wasn't trying to grow it out again. She was wearing her Portal shirt that had a Companion Cube going in the middle of the portals which had Repulsion Gel and Propulsion Gel coming out of them. I had gotten that shirt for her at her last birthday. Lily was wearing black leggings, black and red sneakers, and her bag had the main characterss from Hetalia (America, England, France, Russia, China, Italy, Japan, and Germany) on it, along with a sewed on patch of Canada. Lily and I were a big fan of Canada (he was my favoriite character) and we couldn't bare to leave the little guy out of anything else.

Sarah looked around the entryway to my house, nodding and smiling. "Nice place you've got here, Maia," she told me, even though Sarah's been to my house hundreds of times. Even though I only met her a year ago, we've both become great, close friends. "I like what you did there. That picture of the duck. Really brings out the color of your walls."

Lily rolled her eyes and punched Sarah in the arm. She was always like this, pretending she hadn't been to our houses in a long time, and that everything was new. "Ignore her, Maia," Lily laughed. "So, are we goiing with anybody else besides us three, you, and Markus?"

I gulped. Metaphorically, that is. I didn't actually gulp. I hadn't told Lily or Sarah about who we were going to the waterpark with. In fact, I sort of wanted them to find out themselves, on camera. That would make a great video for my channel: Sarah and Lily meet Team Crafted. In my mind's eye, I could already see my subscribers going up.

"Well, we are," I said, "but you'll have to wait. They'll be here in about five minutes."

At that, Markus ran out to say hello. He was wearing his 'Some People Are Gray, Deal With It' shirt, blue jeans, and his black sandals.

*le time-skip*

We waited another five minutes until the doorbell rang. "10:00 on the dot," Lizzy joked, but I could tell she was still a bit edgy around these guys. After all, this would only be the second time we'd met them in person, and neither of us wanted to flip out and go all fangirl on them. That would probably mean the end of our friendships.

I opened the door to see Ty. He looked extremely tired. "Hey, Maia," Ty said. "Are you guys ready to go? Because everybody else is waiting for us. In the waterpark."

"Yep!" I said, beckoning for my friends to get a move on. As soon as Sarah stepped into the doorway **(I originally wwrote doorbell)** she just stared at Ty.

After a moment, she said, "Maaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa! What the hell! Couldn't you guys have told me about this!?"

Liz shook her head, no. "It wouldn't be funny, then!" she exclaimed. "Coome on, it's not that big a deal. We should get going already!"

We all followed Ty out to their car. Liz, Sarah, and Lily sat in the back, Adam driving with Ty in the passenger seat. Markus sat in a window seat while I sat in the middle in between my brother and Mitch.

As we started driving, Adam began to sing a song off the top of his head. Well, more of the introduction. Most of us (meaning Mitch, Ty, Liz, Sarah, and I) got the gist of where he was going with this, and we started to sing.

"First I opened my eyes

Then I felt such a strange breeze

I had traveled to a world made of blocks

Totally unbeknownst to me"

Adam: "When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft"

Us: "Mine, Mine, Minecraft"

Adam: "Mine, Mine, Minecraft"

Everybody: "Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"

"There were animals all across the land

Villagers working hard hand in hand

There were roses, mountains, and a big blue sea

Even trees as far as the eyes could see"

Ty: "How'd this happen?"

Adam: "Why am here?"

Mitch: What's my purpose in this place?"

Me: "Who's that coming?"

Sarah: "What am I hearing?"

Lizzy: "As the night approaches, I should go and hide"

Everyone: "There's all sorts of creatures, run with all my might"

Adam: "When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft"

Us: "Mine, Mine, Minecraft"

Adam: "Mine, Mine, Minecraft"

Everyone: "Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"

Adam: "When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft"

Us: "Mine, Mine, Minecraft"

Adam: "Mine, Mine, Minecraft"

Everyone: "Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"

We skipped the instrumental and went straight on with the song.

Ty: "Enderman and zombies"

Lizzy: "Creepers who go hide"

Mitch: "Either live or die"

Me: "It's up for me to decide"

Adam: "When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft"

Us: "Mine, Mine, Minecraft"

Adam: "Mine, Mine, Minecraft"

Everyone: "Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"

Then Ty came in with an epic guitar solo which he imitated from the song with his mouth. We all laughed throughout his whole 'guiatar solo'.

Adam: When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft"

Us: "Mine, Mine, Minecraft"

Adam: "Mine, Mine, Minecraft"

Everyone: "Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"

When we finished, everyone laughed except for Lily and Markus, who surprisingly didn't know the parody. Once we all finished laughing, Sarah said, "Oh, god, that was amazing! I know I sing that song all the time with Maia and Liz, but I never expected to sing it with the actually Skydoesminecraft!"

"Just call me Adam," Adam said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Nobody calls me Sky in public. Especially my friends."

Ty turned around to look at us. "Yeah, his friends call him the Comical Relief of Team Crafted."

We all burst out laughing as Adam angrily countered, "I am not the comical relief, TY! I am the awesome king of Team crafted and all will bow down to me or they are not worthy!" This made all of us laugh even harder. "Look, we're already here now, so we can finish this conversation inside with the rest of the peasants."

"You mean, your friends?" Mitch inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, exactly!" Adam said as we all got out of the car. But I thought I heard him cough, "Peasants," after this. Maybe it was just my imagination, though.

Inside, the waterpark was much warmer than it was outside. It was actually quieter today than it usually was, because not a lot of people came to the waterpark anymore. Most just stayed at home, played video games, or swam in their own swimming pools. Less people meant the rest of Team Crafted would be easier to spot. Not that they were ever hard to find in a crowd.

Jerome was having an argument with Quentin about why he didn't want to go swimming. "It's because you're a fish and don't want to prove yourself wrong!" Jason and Ian were having a conversation about how Australia was. And my friends and I just stood there looking like dumbfounded idiots the whole time.

"Hello, my peasants- I mean, friends!" Adam said, walking over to everybody. "Who wants to go on the Giant Mammoth with me?"

I once again metaphorically gulped and looked up at the huge water-coaster that soared high near the roof of the park and went out of the building. I wasn't much of a water-coaster type person. Adam laughed when he saw half of our horrified expressions. "Come on, guys, that was rhetorical," he laughed. "You don't have a choice. Everybody's coming!"

Ty face-palmed.

"Lezzgo!" Jerome said, and we all followed Adam to the top of the slide. "We must ride in pairs," Quentin said, "because I am not going on that death trap by myself."

"Stick with me, buddy," Ty muttered, grabbing Quentin's arm. "We've got the same ideas."

Everybody paired up pretty quickly. Adam with Jerome, because they were both excited about this, Markus with Lizzy (sometimes I felt like they were closer friends than Liz was with me!) Sarah and Lily together, and Ian with Jason. I got stuck with Mitch. Thhat sounds like it was a bad thing, WHICH IT WASN'T!

Adam and Jerome went first. We culd hear their screaming. Damn, they were loud! Ty and Quentin insisted on going last, so after Ian and Jason went down, Igot to go with Mitch.

I sat in the front, snce I was the shorter of us two, and then the ride started.

I shrieked.

The first drop was huge! It was almost completely sheer, and I was absolutely terrified. We zipped up and down the hills, my shriek never stopping the whole way. Eventually, the water-coaster slowed down and we started going up a really big hill. (For those of you who don't know, a water-coaster is basically a roller-coaster, except a water slide) I was still screaming.

"Maia, calm down!" Mitch said. "I think they can still hear you!"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Ty and Quentin staring at us from the start of the slide. "I think I made them scared out of their minds!" I laughed. "Look at Quentin's face!"

We both burst out into laughter just as the hill reached its peak. I was laughing so hard, in fact, that I didn't even notice when we shot down the hill. Actually, now that I was laughing, I began to enjoy the last part of the water-coast, so I put my arms up and and screamed. This time, though, I was screaming happily.

When we eventually splashed down into the pool at the bottom, I fell out of the tube and went under the water. As soon as I resurfaced, I let out a laugh.

Ty helped me out of the base pool. "God, Maia, we thought you were going to die!"

I burst out laughing. "So did I!" I admitted. "Damn, that was terrifying. And fun. So, funifying, I guess."

*everybody goes into TARDIS for a time-skip*

We all laughed and played around at the water park. After lunch, since almost nobody was here, Jerome suggested we play tag in the wave-pool. Only he would get that idea, according to what Mitch said right after Jerome made his suggestion. We did end up playing tag, though. Quentin was it first, because apparently he was best for the job, being a fish and all. This got a laugh out of all of us, especially when Quentin's face went all red and he started yelling about how we wasn't a fish, he was an amphibian. "Keep dreaming, buddy," Ian said, patting the fish on the back. We all made our way over to the wave-pool.

I swam all the way to the back, the deepest area, and floated there as Quentin splashed around after Lily. "You'll never catch me, fiash!" she yelled over her shoulder, swimming around quickly into the shallower area. Quentin followed suit. I watched and burst out laughing as Lily looked over her shoulder and ran straight into Jason.

"Don't come near me in tag!" Jason yelled, diving away just as Lily looked around in confusion only to be tagged in the process. "No tag-backs!" he screamed, sprinting straight for Adam and diving into the water.

Mitch leaned in next to me and whispered, "And now we observe the wild Quentin-fish in its natural habitat."

*time-skippy*

We played tag for another hour, then hide-n-seek for at least two hours. Then I dragged Mitch, Jason, Jerome, and Ty over to the Spinner, which was a huge waterslide built for five people per tube and had so many turns, you ended up spinning around practically non-stop. "Come on, come on, come on!" I begged, dragging Ty by his arm after the rest of us. "You can't come here and not go on the Spinner. It's, like, the golden rule of waterparks!"

Ty rolled his eyes as the worker at the ride had us pile in to the tube and we were sent of.

"Woo-hoo!" screamed Jerome. "Dang, this is great!"

"Yeah," laughed Ty. "At least here we know nobody's going to die."

"I definitely thought I was going to die earlier," I laughed as we banged against a curve and everybody lurched to the left.

When the ride eventually stopped, I stepped, breathless from laughter, into the water and swam over to get out. Adam was waiting at the base of the slide. "How could you not ask me to go with you?" he snapped. "I am the king!"

Everybody laughed, then we all went to find Ian, Quentin, Sarah, Markus, Lily, and Lizbeth eating cupcakes and drinking soda. "Best day ever," Lily said, laughing, as she drank her fourth soda. "Thanks, Mai."

"Don't thank me, thank these guys," I said, sitting down and stealing one of my brrother's cupcakes off his plate.

*time-skips happen way too often in Fanfiction land*

It was about eleven o'clock at night. Adam and Ty had gone home in Ian's car, while Jerome had said he would drop Lily, Sarah, and Lizzy off at their houses, since they were pretty far away from mine. Markus sat in the far back of Mitch's car, and I sat in the passenger seat, yawning like a mad-man.

Markus was busy texting his friend, Finn, on his cell-phone. Finn was my age, but he was close friends with Markus as well. They were both into all the same things, but Finn was more of a pissimist, while Mark was the optimist.

When we reached my house, Markus hopped out of the car and ran inside. He and I were both pretty tired. Well, Markus more-so. I got out more slowly, swinging my bag over my left shoulder and trudging toward the house. It had been an extremely long day, but I had had a lot of fun hanging out with my friends. I was about half way up the driveway when somebody gently touched my forearm. "Maia..."

I looked up to see Mitch standing there. His face looked a little red, but it didn't mean anything to me at the time. "Yeah?"

"Can I... talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, Mitch, what is it?"

He seemed frozen on the spot for a moment. "I..."

Then it happened. One moment, we were just standing there, the next, his lips were brushing against mine. I just stood there, not knowing how to react. Then Mitch took a step back and turned around. "Maia, I'm sorry, I don't-"

"It's okay," I said. "I... feel the same way about you..."

Utter silence followed my words. Then, Mitch spoke. "You do?"

I stared at my feet. "Yeah..."

While I was staring at the ground, Mitch had turned back around and was now hugging me. I suddenly felt as though something inside of me had been set free. I felt like the happiest person in the entire world.


	6. Cherry Gouda Food Puns

**Hey, it turns out all the messages I was getting through my email about Fanfiction went into Spam... Lawl!**

**Thank you, Mary, for your OC. And to clalexander for reviewing and for your OC! They might not appear in this chapter, but I've got something planned for Maia soon, so they'll be there when that happens. Oh, if anybody wants to be paired with someone, please let me know! Also, I might not be updating as frequently since I've decided to go back and watch all of the Canadian's hunger games from episode 1 to episode whatever number he's on now.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling dizzy and light-headed. Standing up and placing my feet on the nice carpeted floor, I slowly began to remember everything that had happened the day before. Hanging out with my friends at the waterpark; shrieking my head off on the water-coaster; Mitch...

I stretched and pulled some clothes on before yawning and trudging down the stairs where I proceeded to open up my computer. YouTube was opened up in the first tab, and I plugged my headphones into the plug-in. Then I opened up YouTube and started watching Adam, Ty, and Jason's latest Epic Jump Map. I probably would have laughed a lot more at their failures if my mind hadn't been somewhere else entirely. So, to keep my mind off things, I opened up Alter Ego, plugged in my headset, and hit record.

"Hey, guys, it's MooMooShroom, and today I'm gonna be playing some Alter Ego," I said. "For those of you who don't know what that is, Alter Ego is a game where you are given scenarios and you have to react. You build a person, you, who can die in many ways. I have never made it to click Sunset at the end of Old Age, but let's hope I can get there for you guys!"

I quickly chose that I was a female, answered some questions, and 'came out peacefully'. Then I was given my first situation. "How about I just make an o-shape with my mouth? Oh, yay! I haven't played this game in forever!"

After a while, I ended up getting kidnapped and murdered. "God damnit, Sarah!" I yelled. Luckily, Markus was a heavy sleeper, and my mom had gone to work about an hour before. "I swear to god, how did I not remember that one! It was where Lily got to call the freaking police! Grah! Well, guys, I hoped you enjoyed me being kidnapped and murdered. Remember to like and favorite. Also, leave a comment below because I do read them all and I love reading them. It's a lot of fun to hear what you guys think of my videos. Well, yeah. That's it. Have a nice day!"

I stopped my recording, took of my headset, and smashed me forehead onto the table. "Those god damn kidnappers," I muttered half to myself. "Get me everytime..."

"What?"

My head snapped up and I saw Markus standing at the foot of the stairs. He had one eyebrow raised, and was staring at me. "I was playing Alter Ego," I explained to him. "You know, that game Lily always does so amazing in?"

Markus rolled his eyes and sat down across the island from me. He did not look happy.

"What's up with you?"

"I don't know, Maia, what's up with you!?" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "How do you think I feel after what happened last night? We have windows in our house, you know! And you aren't exactly invisible. Do you know how many people will be pissed if they find out? I'm already annoyed enough! I mean, come on! Is it really fair to me that you get to make-out with a famous guy while I'm sent inside to bed? We're almost the same age! I thought we were friends. And, come on, don't try telling me that was nothing, because, oh yes, that definitely was something. And guess what? You know who was actually coming over last night to stay here with me? Eric. And you know where he went when he came down our street to see... THAT! He turned around and ran away. Why are you so BLIND! Just..." Mark slumped down in his chair and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be mad. I just don't want anything else to happen to you. Especially not after what happened last year... But Eric... You do know he loves you, right?"

I just stared at my little brother. How could he have possibly known that Mitch and I... "Eric doesn't love me, Eric's gay!" I protested.

"Open your eyes, Maia," Markus told me breathlessly. "Has he ever had a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend? No, and that's because he's still chasing after you. I tried texting him later and... He's not responding, Maia. I'm really scared."

"It's okay, Markus," I said. "If you're right, then he probably just needs some time to himself. What happened between me and Mitch was..." I couldn't finish my sentence. There was absolutely no way Mitch really felt that way for me. We barely knew each other! And what would a guy like him want with me?

Just then, I got a buzz on my phone.

Adam: Hey there's this guy on TV who got hit by a car you seen it yet?

I quickly responded.

You: No I'll check it out tho

Adam: His name is Aaron or something

I opened up Internet Explorer and went on the news site. Sure enough, there was a video about a car accident. I clicked on it, and Mark and I watched the news feed.

"Last night," the reporter said, "a driver by the name of George Teller was driving under the influence and hit a young eighteen-year-old boy right here. He has been taken to the police station, while the boy, by the name of Eric Jameson, was quickly rushed to the hospital. He appeared to be trudging along absentmindedly."

I shut off the news feed. "Mark..." I couldn't help but feel that this was all my fault.

You: Crap I know that guy gotta go to the hospital and see him quick

Adam: That Eric guy?

You: Yeah my mom took the car tho can one of you take Markus and I? Liz is off at Lily's and Sarah's staying with my friend Ella

Adam: Sure we can send Ty hes got nothing better to do anyways

You: Thnx!

Adam: np

I pulled on my shoes and jacket, and waited at the door. Eventually the bell rang, and I answered it. Ty was there, looking much brighter than he had the morning before. "Adam told me what happened," he said. "You ready?"

"Yes."

Markus and I both got into Ty's car. The ride to the hospital seemed horribly long. When we finally got in the parking lot, I dashed in to the hospital and told the lady at the desk that I was here to see eric Jameson.

"I'm sorry," she told me, "but we can only let family members of the patient inside."

"But that's not," I tried to protest, but Ty grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Come on, Maia, there's nothing you can do." I let him drag me out of the hospital.

*time-run*

I got back home with Markus and we went inside. I sat down at the island and put my head in my hands. "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Mark told me. "But I think you should forget about the situation for a while. All this down-thinking isn't healthy."

I let out a sigh and sat up straighter. "You're right," I said. "I'm going to play some Battle Dome."

Opening up my laptop, I signed in to Skype and opened up the Nexus server. Then I joined Battle Dome arena 14, on blue team.

*time-skip happen a lot don't they*

About half an hour later, I got a blip on Skype. It was from Quentin.

Quentin: We heard about what happened to your friend. You want to come over?

Maia: Sure, I guess

Quentin: Cool. You can come over whenever. We're at the House. Need the info?

Maia: Yep

He quickly sent me the information, which I got directions to on my phone. "Markus, I'm going out!" I said, closing the door behind me and setting off, walking down the street. The Team Crafted house wasn't far, but it wasn't exactly close, either. Perfect distance for a walk. I really needed to clear my head, and some time to think.

When I eventually reached my destination, as Siri told me, I rang the doorbell. After about five minutes, I texted Quentin.

You: Where are you guys?

Quuentin: Oh ur here we're out back ill come let you in

I waited another minute and he opened the door. "My god, you house is huge," was all I could say.

"Well, it has to house seven people, right?" Quentin said. "We've actually still got room left. It's funny. Adam would only agree to this house because of the design here by the stairs on the floor. And we needed a house we all agreed on so... We got this. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay," I said, just as a huge clap of thunder sounded. A couple people out back screamed and laughed. "I didn't know there was a storm coming."

Quentin looked a tad confused. "Neither did I," he said, "but it there is, I'm going to make them all come back inside. Being out there is dumb when it's raining!"

I watched him walk outside, and I was left there standing awkwardly in the middle of the floor. "Hi, Maia," somebody said from on the stairs. Then they sneezed.

"Hi, Jason," I said, looking up.

"I got sick again," Jason said. "I'm blaming Ian, because he probably brought some fancy, deadly, foreign sickness back from Australia. Yay."

I laughed as I heared the door Quentin had gone out of open up again. (Just wanna say, I'm really pissed right now. I had this entire chapter written full of food puns! I'm going to try and put them in again, but it won't be as funny. Fanfiction decided, hey, let's minimize Maia's browser on her crappy netbook! Then she'll lose everything she's done today! Such fun! Screw you, Fanfiction...)

Everybody was laughing until they saw me. "Maia, are you okay?" Adam asked.

I put on my biggest smile and said, "I'm egg-xellent! So are my fruit puns. They're cherry good. No, they're grape. NO! Pear-iffic!" This made everyone laugh. "Come on, I scrambled all the way over here into this egg-xellent house, so let's get cracking and play some Minecraft!"

*time-skips is funz*

We played a Minecraft racing game. It was quite fun, me in the lead. I hit F5 to see Mitch coming up close behind me. "I relish the fact that you've mustard the srength to ketchup to me," I complained. Jason sneezed hard as he laughed, and I guessed there was now some snot on his computer. He had a ver runny nose.

"God dangit!"

*time-skippy the ice cream man*

After that, we all went out to dinner. And ate breakfast. For dinner. When the food arrived, Quentin's bacon fell on the floor. "aww, man!" That's when Mitch started cracking the egg jokes. (See what I did there? cracking them? And they're egg jokes? Or should I say, YOLKS?)

"It's okay, Quentin," Mitch told him. "Just look on the sunny side."

"Mitch, you're cracked," I countered. "Stop being such an egghead."

"Hey, I'm letting you slide this time, Hamperton!" he said back, letting his egg slide down his fork.

"That was a pretty good yolk."

"Are you saying you've been beaten?"

"Never! Just saying it's the end of the day and my brain's starting to feel a little fried."

"Some of these puns have been really rotten."

"Well, nest time, we'll have to do better."

"That's sounds egg-cellent!"

"You know, under that hard shell, there's a pretty funny guy."

"Maia, you have no idea. This is egg-xactly what I do all day."

"Wow, Mitch. Your life sounds so egg-citing!"

Finally, everybody else caught on to our big egg-pun battle and joined in on the fun.

Adam: "I guess it all boils down to whether you're good with egg-cellent egg puns or not."

Ty: "At the end of any given day, I'm fried."

Ian: "I'm with you. My body always feels totally scrambled."

Jason: "Wick-egg pun, Ian!"

Jerome: "I would say it was egg-cellent, but that's not very gouda."

Mitch: "Hey, egg yolks only! But either way, egg-sactly my thoughts."

Quentin: "Speak-egg of terrible puns, that one Mitch just cracked was egg-septionally bad."

Mitch: "I spend all day scrambling to find egg yolks for you guys to really crack you up, but I guess they're not so hot with the chicks, eh?" He looked pointedly at me. "What's wrong, Maia? Beat at your own game?"

I crossed my arms and stared at him. "Challenge egg-cepted. Albumening to talk to you about this for a while, but I've got some rare disease called EEPS. Egg-cellent Egg-Pun Syndrome. It means I crack egg yolks faster and better than any other yolker in the world! Stop egging me on, though, please! This is getting to the egg-streme!" I paused or a moment, then sighed. "I was scrambling to crack another egg yolk, but couldn't whip one up. Guess my brain's just fried, at the end o the day."

At this, we all went back to eating, but I swore I heard Jerome whisper under his breath, "That was grape."

"You want to challegg me to a food-pun battle or plumthing, bacca?" Ian challenged.

"Bring it!"

"I soon realized being a vegetarian was a huge missed steak."

"The frustrated cannibal threw up his hands." I laughed so hard at this one.

"When making butter, there is no margarine for error."

"When clocks get hungry, they go back four seconds."

"You buter back off, pal."

"B***h, peas!"

"Do you want to taco 'bout it?"

"It's nacho problem!"

"That guy was jalapeno business."

"A salt with a deadly weapon!"

"Mommy, why are people so cruel? It feels like they don't carrot all."

"You butter do what I say or I'll a salt you."

"I donut carrot all."

I jumped in really quickly here. "I think we can all agree that those puns were pear-ible, but we should really eat now and-" I broke off as my phone rang. Checking the number, I saw it was the hospital. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Maia Hamperton?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Are you Eric Jameson's friend?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm afraid he had some severe damage done to his brain in the accident. We tried to get ahold of you sooner, but his parents told us to wait. I'm sorry, Maia. Your friend is dead."

I froze.

"Is it egg-cellent news?" Ty cracked, then he caught a glimpse of the tears welling up in my eyes. "Maia, what happened."

I hung up my phone, put it in my pocket, and buried my face in my hands. "He's gone. Eric's gone."

* * *

**How sad are you that he died? Hopefully not too sad! I just wanted to put some plot twist in here. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Next chapter should be interesting! It'll be in multiple point of views. Also, just to say, Maia's mother is off on a quick business trip in Florida right now, but she returns next chapter!**

**This is MooMoo, signing off. Bai-bai for now!**


	7. A Happy Happy Birthday

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot to me that people read my story! I know I just got done with a chapter involving character death, so this will seem like there's too much drama but I had to incorporate some of Maia's past into this somehow! This chapter takes place about two weeks later, Eric's funeral has already happened (I'm bad with funeral chapters) and it is Maia's birthday!**

* * *

***Maia's POV***

Markus put the cake we'd just bought from the grocery store on the island in the kitchen. We had cups set out with a crap-ton of soda, and obviously the cups were Red Solo cups, even though we didn't have any alcoholic beverages. I finished dumping a huge back of potato chips into a bowl and then spooned a small tub of french onion dip into a second bowl. Then, realizing I was still in my pajamas, I dashed upstairs to change.

I pulled on some blue jeans and my Eddsworld 'Kitten Shopping' t-shirt, then put on my Team Crafted jacket and hopped downstairs. Sarah was already there on my couch, wearing the same shirt. "Yes," she said when she saw my walk into the living room. "Tom is the best, for the win!"

Laughing, I plopped down onto the couch beside her. Markus was chasing after something, probably an empty cup that had fallen onto the tile floor of the kitchen. The tv was on, so I turned it off. "You excited?"

"Yeah," I responded. "If somebody had told me a year ago that I'd be celebrating my nineteenth birthday with a bunch of famous YouTuberss, I would have kicked them in the shin and yelled at them for being a moron. Now... not so much."

Sarah burst out laughing as the window beside my door suddenly opened and in climbed one of my best friends, Clar. She had a twig in her mud-brown hair and looked like an absolute maniac. As soon as she saw me, Clar saluted and finished pulling herself through the window. Sarah put her hands on her hips and glared angrily at Clarissa. "You know, Carissa Hawthorn, there is a door."

Clar rolled her eyes and gave me a big, sly grin. "But that wouldn't be fun, now, would it, Sarah?"

Sarah groaned, face-palmed, and flopped back down onto the couch. Clar threw something soft at me. It was wrapped in wrapping paper with little tiny reindeer on it. "Merry happy christmas birthday!" she said, sitting down and slouching into my soft, black recliner. "That was the only wrapping paper I had. That, and one with spiderman on it, which I don't think you'd like very much..."

"Clar!" I said in mock annoyance. "You know I LOVE Spiderman!" That was a lie. I hated Spinderman from the moment Markus came home with an old Spiderman comic book. His entire room was now themed as the spidery superhero. I couldn't even walk in there without rolling my eyes.

"Why didn't you say so!" Clar yelled back at me. "Anyways, hows about some musics?" At that, without even getting a response because aalmost every question that came out of Cla's mouth was rhetorical, she took out her iPod, plugged it into my speakers, and turned it on shuffle.

The first song that came on was 'I'm Ready' by AJR. "Oh, dear lord, why?" Sarah muttered, shoving her face in her hands. Clar and I loved this song, just because anything tht incorporated spongebob into it was aesome. And since Sarah hated it so much, we were sure to sing it extra loudly and obnoxiously around her.

After that song, somebody rang my doorbell. I opened the door to see Lily, Mary, Lizbeth, and Ella all standing there. Liily had her brown hair down, as usual, and was wearing a black t-shirt and navy-bluue jeans. Mary had on her Dr. Whooves shirt and black jeggings. Lizbeth was in her Deadlox Boom! t-shirt and blue jeans, also wearing her Team Crafted jacket. And Ella had on her Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles t-shirt, along with her blone hair now tied back behind her head in a ponytail. Everybody carried a gift. Honestly, I hated getting gifts unless it was Christmas. Then, I at least could give something back. I know everybody says gratitude is enough, but I feel horribly guilty whenever people watch me open my birthday presents. It's almost as though I dread my birthday!

Everybody tossed their presents down on the kitchen island, which was starting to fill up. "Yes, snk music!" Lily cheered as Clar's iPod sswitched over to the first opening theme of everybody's favorite anime, Attack on Titan, or Shingeki no Kyojin.

We sang along to every single word until the door was knocked on again. This time, Lizzy answered it because I was to busy harmonizing with Clar and Mary. "So this is what a girl's birthday party looks like!"

I burst out laughing as I turned around to see Ty and Adam standing in the entry way of my house. They looked a bit out of place among all of us, who were wearing some sort of fandom or fangirly shirt. "Hi!" I said, waving. Then, I remembered something I had to show Sarah really quickly because she would flip out. "Also, be rigt back!" I stood up and ran upstairs t my room, throwing the door open and grabbing my favorite book off my dresser, then closing my door, running back downstairs and, quoting on of my favorite TomSka videos, shoved the book in Sarah's face and said in the best old lady voice I could muster, "Do you like this book?"

"Maia, I can't even see what the goddamn book is!" Sarah snapped, taking the book and looking at the cover. "Oh my cursewords, you did not!"

I could barely hold in my laughter. "I did," I said. "Donating all my birthday and christmas money to the Eddsworld Legacy charity sure pays off. Also, I like to think that I helped some people with my donation."

"What's 'Eddsworld'?" Ty asked, looking at my book.

Sarah was still looking at the cover of my book, so I was the one who gasped. "And you say I'M the one who's deprived!" I laughed. "My god, you guys haven't lived until you've seen Eddsworld. Here, I'll show you." And at that, I brought my laptop in from the kitchen, opened YouTube, and played one of my favorite eddisodes of Eddsworld. One with Tord in it. It was called Hello Hellhole. By the time the video was done, Quentin, Jerome, Jason, Mitch, and Ian had finally arrived, and Ty and Adam were laughing hysterically. "How have we never seen that before!" Adam cried.

Ty shrugged, and Clar put her feet onto Clar's head.

"Umm, Clar, what are you doing?" Sarah asked, clearly annoyed.

"I'm using you as a footrest."

"Well, your feet smell terrible. Take a shower."

"Well, sorry if I'm tired! Fine! Just let it go, already."

"Don't you reference Frozen at me!"

"Ladies, ladies, please, have a spork," Markus said, takng out a box of plastic sporks. "No, seriously, take them. Take them all. I need to get rid of them before mom gets home because if she finds out we bought sporks instead of forks, she'll kill us. Like, literally!"

I burst out laughing at this remark, then fell onto the couch beside Clar. "Oh, I finished the Fault in Our Stars yesterday," I announced.

"On a scale rom 1 to 10, 1 being not at all and 10 being for hours straight," Lily began, "how much did you sob when you finished it?"

"11," was my response.

"See?" Mitch said, reffering to my response. "This is why I'm never going to read that book or see that movie. Because I don't want to end up bawling MY eyes out!"

Everybody laughed and Quentin patted Mitch on the back. "We all know you'd be a 12," he said between laughs.

"Anyone up for 20 Questions?" Clar asked, laughing. She's known among our group of friends for being amazing at that game.

"Not until Zachariah, Jeremy, and Jimmy get here," Mary protested.

We waited a while until the bell rang again. I threw open the door and pulled my last three guy-friends into a hug. "How was New York?" I asked. They'd been in NY for the past month and a half for a sort of across-the-country exchange student thing.

"Great!" said Jeremy. "Actually, we came back a while ago for that... thing with Eric... But, yeah, we're here now, so happy birthday, Maia!"

"Aww, Jeremy, you know I'm not religious," I laughed. "I don't celebrate birthdays."

"Umm, Maia?" Jason called from my living room. "Don't know if you're okay, but you know birthdays aren't a religious thing, right?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Trust Jason to take me seriously. "Come in," I said, holding the door open for the guys. "We're just about to play some 20 questions."

We all sat down and Clar went first, much to everybody's annoyance.

"Okay, I'm thinking of a web series," she said.

"Ridgedog's Complete Pack," I said,

"Goddamn you, Maia Hamperton!" Clar yelled, throwing a pillow at my face.

"Okay," I said, "I'm thinking of a mythical creature. Go!"

"Does it have 4 legs?" asked Jason.

"No."

"2 legs, then?" asked Mitch.

"Not in a million years."

"How about in a BILLION years?" pressed Jimmy.

"Try a trillion. And technically, that counts as a question!"

"How many toes does it have?" Adam asked me.

"Only yes or no questions!"

"Fine! Is it purple?"

"Partly."

Jeremy asked, "Is it Tom from Eddsworld?"

I threw a pillow at him. "Stop insulting my favorite member of the people who do that show! And no."

Then Clar asked, "Maia, is it Mitch?"

We all stared at her. "What! We all know he's a mythical creature that comes bearing gifts from the Isle of Unicorns and rainbows!"

"I'm counting that as a question," I said, forcing a laugh. It must have sounded genuine, because everybody else laughed with me. I wasn't acting defensive or anything, I was just a bit, I don't know, ANNOYED that Clar has just insulted my boyfriend. Well, we weren't exactly dating. I mean, we hadn't done anything since that night when he kissed me, and I just assumed the feelings had passed between him and I. Well, for him, at least. Anyways, the only person who knew about that kiss besides Mitch, Markus and I was Eric, and he was dead so...

"Does it have eyes?" Sarah asked. "Because if it doesn't, it's probably Tom."

"He't not a mythical creature," I said, "and yeah, it kinda does have eyes. Sorry."

"Is it bigger than an atom?" Zachariah asked.

"Duh!"

"Smaller than the earth?" Quentin asked.

"Definitely."

"Make you cry?" Ella pushed.

"If I saw it, I'd cry from being so horrified that such a thing existed."

"Oh my god, it's a Mudkip!" Ian cried. "Quentin, I always knew ou scared her to death!"

"But he's a fish... and no, it's not Quentin. Sorry, Ian."

We all laughed and went on asking questions for a good five minutes until Lily asked the last question. "Is it a unicorn?" Everybody face-palmed.

"Actually," I said, "it was a six-legged pony with a purple polka-dotted mane, and shooting stars coming out of his eyes who flies through the air all over the world to hide magical, sparkly eggs!"

"Really!?"

"YEPP! Come on, Lily, you should have known this!"

"I'm sorry!" Lily laughed. "Forgive me for not memorizing every word to every my little pony episode out there! You are an inspiration to us all!"

We played other boring games, and Mark insisted on us playing Candyland with teams. It turned out to be pretty fun, mostly because Mitch kept poking my arm, and I kept shouting, "I am being molested!" (A/N: I understand some people are not familiar with the word molested. In that case, Google it)

Finally, I started opening my birthday presents while Sarah read through my Official Eddsworld Comic Book. The first one I opened was from Marky. The card said, "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first to be my sister." I opened the gift and found the stuffed creeper from MineCon. "Oh my god, Markus, you DID NOT!" I shouted, throwing it at him.

Lizzy and Mark laughed as I basically rage-quit and banged my head into a wall.

The card from Lizzy said, 'You are the most horrible, annoying, self-centered, egotistical person I have ever known. but I'll let that go just for today. Happy birthday, and congratulations of not dying!" She had bought me a hardcover copy of the Fault in Our Stars because it was my favorite book. Lizbeth had written a note on the first empty page that read, 'Maia, I swear to god, why do you love all these goddamn cancer books so much?' I laughed at that. It was sort of an inside joke among my family and really close friends, so none of the Team Crafted guys got it. I hoped that they'd never need to.

Ella wrote me a card with a picture of me riding a dragon with a cat that said, 'Keep killing those ugly dragons, and maybe someday you'll become a cat.' She had bought me an Eddsworld 'The cola it burns!' shirt, which I instantly hugged because who doesn't love that show?

Lily drew me a card with no words, just a bunch of stick figures eating cake. Probably because nobody could read her handwriting. She had gotten me a Madoka Magica calendar, which was awesome. It was for next year, so I couldn't hang it yet, but it was still from the saddest anime of all time.

Jeremy, Jimmy, and Zachariah made me a card together with the four of us playing Halo 3 on the xbox, since they'd been the ones to get me into it. Inside the present were two new xbox games. Halo 4, and Zombie Nazis 3. (I made that up :3 Hooray for Matt!)

Mary and Clar bought me a card that said, 'Stop reading for once and just open the goddamn present gawsh!' So I did and there was a new Fathead for me room inside. My bedroom was basically a fangirl's paradise. This was a picture of Edward Elric and Alphonse, as well as Winry, Hughes, and Mustang in it from Fullmetal Alchemist. It was perfect to go next to the one of a Transmutation Circle I had above my bed.

I got a card from Adam and Ty that said, 'Please stop shippiing SkyLox. Thank you. Happy birthday." I burst out laughing at that. They'd gotten me the book of piano sheet music from Angel Beats I'd been wanting. I ended up giving everybody hugs.

Ian got me a card that said, 'Hopefully you have cake! :D' and he got me a Minecraft diamond pickaxe keychain which I immediately clipped on to the zipper of my jacket.

Jerome got me a card that had, like, a bagajazillion Bettys drawn all over it. There were no words. Betty said enough. Jerome had gotten me a piece of paper in a box that said, 'I owe you one birthday present.' This made me laugh really, really hard. Nbody really found it funny, and Lizzy looked at Jerome like, 'why would you not get her a birthday present?'

Jason and Quentin made me a card that was signed, 'the MUDKIP and the guy from outer space'. They had gotten me a mousepad drawn by somebody on the internet who had obviously liked me doing videos with them and had incorporated me in a piece of fanart.

Then I got to mitch's card. 'Dear Maia, don't read this out loud,' it said on the front. I tried not to laugh, and didn't. The inside of the card read, 'I'm not good at writing cards, so happy birthday. I figure if you really did have feelings for me, they've already passed, but hey, what the hell, might as well try so will you be my girlfriend? Please hold your tongue and sneeze for yes, or announce 'SkyLox forever!' for no.'

I opened my mouth, held my tongue between my thumb and forefinger, and then realized something. "Goddamnit, why can't I sneeze on command!" I yelled.

We spent the rest of the evening laughing at stories until I brouhgt one up about when Markus and I were really little. "Remember when you didn't stop picking your nose until you were seven?" I asked Markus, who nodded, clearly embarassed but not really caring that much at all. "Mom was furious!"

"Your father thought it was hysterical."

At the mention of my father, I froze and looked up to see my mom standing in the doorway to our living room. She looked happy, and had obviously just gotten home from her bussiness trip. This one remark about my father made me stand up. "I'm sorry," I said, turning around, running upstairs, and slamming my door.

*Mitch's POV*

Maia just ran upstairs for no obvious reason. Clar stood up to go after her. "Maia..."

"Leave her," said Markus. "I'm sorry, this hadn't happened since..."

Lizzy nodded, as though understanding. We waited for about half an hour, and when Maia didn't return, I decided o go upstairs. I knocked on her door. No answer.

So I opened it myself.

Maia's bedroom window was open, the one facing the backyard. The curtains were blowing gently in the wind, and I saw a yellow stickynote stuck to her new copy of the Fault in Our Stars. I picked it up and read it quickly.

'Dear everybody,

I'm sorry I ran out like that. It was completely rude and unthoughtful of me, but I just can't take it anymore. Being so far away has been eating at me for a long time now, and I'm sorry if I hurt any of you tonight. Markus, please don't come after me. I'll come back on my own when I'm ready, but I'm not sure I can talk to any of you Team Crafted guys again. It's too much and reminds me too much of the past. Again, please dn't come lookng for me. I promise I'll come home, just not yet. I need some time to think by myself. In the extremely unlikely case I die, Sarah can have all of my Eddsworld merchandise.

Thank you, YouTubers, for being some of the best friends I could have asked for. Oh, by the way, THIS IS NOT A SUICIDE NOTE. Mitch, I love you, but I don't think I can handle everything going on in my life. I'm sorry to all of you. Who knows, maybe I'll see you again someday.

And to my family and best friends, I will see you soon.

Love, Maia Allison Hamperton'

My hand fell to my side, still clutching the note. Tears welled up in my eyes. She never wanted to see any of us again. And there was only one thing we could do about it. So I ran downstairs to everybody waiting for me to return. "You guys have to read this."

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaan done! Yes! I know it's a bit dramatical (did I make that up?) for a chapter right after another chapter including character death, but meh. Whatevers. I'll see you all on the other side.**


	8. Breaking Down

**I really wanted to keep updating today, so here you go!**

* * *

"OH MY GOD I'M CALLING 911!" Maia's mom practically screamed. She whipped out her cellphone and starting dialing the number.

"No!" Markus grabbed the phone from her and hit the cancel button. "No. Maia said not to come after her, so what would calling the police do? Mom, you stay here in case she comes back, and some of us will go looking for her, okay? I think I might know where she is, anyway."

I didn't sit down, just stood where I was at the foot of the stairs. "I'll go with you," I said. Mark nodded, then looked at everybody else.

"You guys stay here. Mom needs to be taken care of, or I swear to god she'll lose it." When their mother started protesting, Mark shut her up. "No, you will. Look, it'll be dad all over again, and we can't let that happen. She's probably alone, and scared, and if everybody comes at once, Maia'll just keep running."

With everything decided, I pulled on my jacket and Markus and I got into my car.

"Where to?" I asked.

Markus gave me the directions to some town North of where we were. "We used to live there," he explained as I drove through the dark streets, my headlights gently lighting up the area in front of is in a strange, unnatural orange light. It had started raining about an hour and a half ago, which was convenient since I couldn't see half a yard in front of me as it was! "I'd explain to you what this is all about, but I think Maia'd rather do it. It effected her way more than it did anyone else in our family, because she had more in common with him. I'm going to shut-up now. When we find her, we'll need to have thought of something to tell her."

We drove along in silence for about half an hour, the windshield wipers making a steady beat. A steady rythym in the background of the orchestra that was life. The rain pounded gently on the roof of my car, and Markus stared out the window, probably looking for his sister. I felt as though something huge had filled up my gut, and then realized it was worry and sadness at the same time. Sad that Maaia never wanted to see us again. Worred because she was probably lost, and alone, and terrified.

"Stop." Markus finally said the magic word, and I pulled over to the curb, pulling my hood up and stepping lightly out of the car. We were on a long street with resteraunts and shops lining the edges. An apartment building rose up between a cute little bakery and a book shop. It looked beautiful, but in the rain, everything was dyed a different shade of gray. The sight left me feeling somewhat depressed.

Markus and I walked along the street a little ways, looking for anybody who might have seen Maia. Too bad everybody was inside right now. After about fifteen minutes of walking, we finally came to a bridge. A soft sniffling sound could be heard just over the light sound of rain hitting the pavement. Somebody was singing.

It sounded like they were singing happy birthday to themself. I squinted through the rain and, looking beneath the bridge, saw a little figure huddled near the other end. It was shaking, and I walked gingerly over.

Maia's hair was soaking wet and plastered to her face with tears. She was muddy and wet, and looked as though she'd been splashed by a few cars. She didn't even look up when I approached, but her singing ceased and she started crying a little harder into her knees. I sat down next to her, my back pressed against the cold concrete of the bridge, and put my arm around the poor, shaking girl. Maia still didn't look up. Not until I spoke.

"Maia, are you alright?"

She lifted her head slowly to look at me, her brown eyes big with fat tears welling up in them. She shook her head, no.

"Well, can you tell me what's wrong?"

At this, the tears broke free from Maia's eyes and rolled down her cheeks, and her body started shaking again. She leaned in to me and rested her head on my shoulder, crying into my jacket. "I'm sorry," she choked out, her words barely audible, even less so than a whisper. "Mitch, I am so, so sorry."

I wrapped my other arm around her and held her close to me as another car sped by. The person in the passenger seat rolled his eyes at us as though we were homeless people, so I flipped him off. Some people just didn't understand.

After a minute of us just hugging, Maia finally spoke again. "It started when I was nine." Her voice was shaky, and she was still crying, but it was her voice. "He loved us so much. He would take us everywhere, my father would. Got us everything we ever wanted. And then one day my mom got a phone call. He'd gone to the hospital for a check-up, and they'd given him a scan, and they'd found really progressed cancer in his lungs. We had no idea why we hadn't noticed anything going on with his lungs. Maybe the signs were there. Now, I just don't know. We tried everything, the doctors did their best, but in the end, he lost the fight. That's why I came here. He died here, Mitch. My father died here, and my mother moved away so she didn't have to deal with the pain.

"When I turned fifteen, I don't really remember what happened, just that my mom had rushed me to the hospital, and they found out I had a problem. The doctors told me we could try everything to keep me alive. I've been doing great so far, but breast cancer is really hard to live with, you know? That's what Liz and Mark call my disability. It's also why nobody talks about death around me. They act as though it'll kill me or something. Ironic, am I right? But anyways, tonight, I just couldn't take it anymore. I've spent my entire life facing everything - every problem, every sickness, every death - head-on and dealing with it unlke other people. Noow it was my turn to run away from my problems. I just wanted to be able to do that. Just once. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I didn't know what I was saying. I guess I thought after I ran away you guys'd never want to speak to me again."

At this, Maia broke down into even more sobs, and finally, Markus came over and sat down on the other side of his sister. "We need to go in someplace," he told us. "It's dark, and who knows who's out this late at night? Come on, Maia, we don't have to go home. Just inside, okay?"

Maia nodded, and I helped her stand up. Then we managed to walk into a little cafe. The owner looked at us suspiciously, but didn't object when we sat down at a table. Maia and I sat in one booth, her head still buried in my shoulder, Markus across from us. He ordered us three coffees, decaf for us and black for Maia, who looked like she needed it. "Let's play a game," I told her. "I'll tell you a day, and you tell me awesome things about it, okay?"

She nodded numbly. "MineCon."

"I met you guys," she whispered, her voice still shaking. By now Maia was hiccuping. "We played truth or dare. 100 Questions."

"That's good," I told her gently. "Okay, how about today?"

She laughed a little bit, then hiccuped. "Clar climbed in through the window," she told me. "20 Questions was fun. I got to show off my Eddsworld book to Sarah."

"See, you're getting the hang of it! How about the day we all went to the waterpark?"

"I screamed my head off on that watercoaster," she said quietly. "And I had a lot of fun playing tag in the wave-pool. Quentin was so funny." She said something else, but I didn't quite catch it. Something about me in her driveway. Though I hadn't heard Maia's entire thought, I was pretty sure what she was reffering to, but I asked anyway.

"Hmm?"

"I said, you kissed me."

Both of us were silent. The owner brought us our coffees, and Markus paid him. "Free for the girl," he said. "Looks like she's been through a lot." And with that, the owner went back to cleaning off his countertop the way they always do in diners in the movies.

Maia took a sip of her coffee, still leaning into my shoulder. "I want to go home," she whispered.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay," Maia responded.

"Okay," I echoed.

"You read the book."

"Yeah. And I cried my eyes out, too. Like Quentin said, it was like a twelve for me. You know what else I leanred?"

"What?"

"That 'some infinities are bigger than other infinities' and that my love for you right now is a pretty big infinity."

She just stared down at her coffee, silent. "I want to see his grave."

We left the coffee shop as she storm was clearing up. The sky was clear now, revealing a dark night sky. Stars twinkled in and out of existence as we walked down a street and through a gate into the cemetery. I followed Maia, since she knew where she was going, until we came across a small headstone with the name Rufus Reynolds Hamperton carved into it. Maia knelt down on the soil in front of his and just stared. Then she reached into her jacket pocket, produced a piece of folded up paper, and dug a small hold with her hands, burying the note inside. Before she stood up, I thought I heard Maia whisper, 'I love you, daddy,' but I wasn't entirely sure.

We stood there for another good few minutes before Maia took my hand and leaned into my shoulder. "Let's go home."

I said okay, and we walked back to my car. Maia lay down in the back seat, still buckled, and closed her eyes. Markus rode shotgun with me as the driver, and we set off back to Maia's house. When I pulled pu into the driveway, Maia shook her head.

"I can't face my mom," she whispered. "Not yet."

So Markus and I drove Maia back to the LA house where nobody else was because they'd all decided to stay at Maia's with her mom and help her. For some reason, Markus always had a bag of pajamas and extra clothes on him, but since Maia didn't, I just gave her a pair of my boxers and on old t-shirt that was too big for her to wear. Then I got her a nice pillow and some fluffy blankets, and she crashed on the couch. She was out within a few minutes. Markus slept on another couch.

Before I went to bed myself, I bent down and kissed Maia's forehead. "I love you," I whispered.

As I walked back to my room, I thought I heard a muffle 'I love you, too.'


	9. Bacon, Ice-Cream, Cola Breakfast

**I am so bored right now, it's not even funny. So bored! Anywho,please enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

*Maia's POV*

I slowly opened up my eyes as sunlight streamed in through the window of the room. Across the room from me, Markus was on another couch, snoring softly. He was tucked under a big gray blanket. I stretched my arms, yawning, and turned around, standing up off of the couch. Then I wandered around, looking for the kitchen.

Because my vision was so groggy, I didn't quite see the stairs until I had stepped into empty space. I didn't even make a sound, just rolled down the stairs. Honestly, in my world, I didn't hear a thing until somebody threw a door open. "Ow," I said, quite loudly when I reached the bottom. I didn't even try to stand up, because I was so tired, so I just waited drowsily at the bottom of the cold stairs until somebody came to help me.

"My god, Maia, are you okay?"

I turned my headd to see it was Mitch at the top of the stairs, so I smiled and gave him a big thumbs-up. He face-palmed and walked down the stairs, then helped me stand up. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast," Mitch said, and I followed him into the kitchen. "Bacon?"

"Can we have ice-cream and cola for breakfast?" I asked, lazily.

Mitch rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah, as long as there's also bacon," he told me.

So, basically what happened was when Markus got up, he and I got out ice-cream and coke-cola while Mitch made bacon and then we all sat down in front of the TV and watched a re-run of Doctor Who that had played on TV last night. Since it was chocolate ice-cream, I dipped my bacon in it. Markus and Mitch stared at me.

"Whaf? Ifsh goo!" I said through a mouthful of bacon.

Mark rolled his eyes and kept eating his ice-cream as it was.

After about an hour, we took our dishes into the kitchen and threw them in the dishwasher. "Okay, you ready to go home?" Mitch asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess," I responded.

We went into Mitch's car and drove in silence back to my house. As far as I was concerned, I didn't want to remember anything that had happened last night. But then I remembered something. "Umm, hey Mitch?"

"Hmm." He didn't look up, but kept his eyes on the road. The roads were still quiet here, even at ten in the morning.

"Umm, about that card..." I honestly had no idea how to go about saying this. "Is that... uh... still on?"

He let out a sigh. "Only if you want it to be."

I smiled. "Okay," I said. "I do."

Markus, who was sitting in the back of the car, looked really confused. "Hey, do you guys mind telling me what this is about," he asked, "because I'm really confuzzled back here! I mean, you can't just keep my in the dark forever. I swear, in the name of StarClan!"

We all laughed at this, and then we pulled in to my driveway. I was really nervous about what my mother would say when she saw me. Markus hopped out of the car, and I slowly got out myself. "Do you want me to go with you?" Mitch asked.

I shook my head, no. "This is something I have to do on my own."

So Markus and I walked up the front steps and into my house.

Everybody looked up. "What the hell are you wearing?" Clar asked me. ""My god, Maia, you can't just go around wearing random peoples' clothes!"

I felt my face getting hot. "Where's my mom?"

"Sleeping in her bedroom upstairs," Mary explained. "Your YouTuber friends crashed in your basement."

I nodded, then trudged upstairs and changed into my new 'The cola! It burns!' t-shirt, some blue jeans, and pony-tailed my hair back. Then I tossed the borrowed clothes into a bag and went back outside, handing the bag to Mitch. "You can come inside, if you want," I told him. "Sarah's showing everybody her favorite Eddsworld video."

Then I turned around and walked back into my house. Surprisingly, Mitch came as well, and we all sat down on the floor as Sarah tried to find WTFuture on YouTube on our Roku 3. When it started, basically she and I quoted almost all of it. "I wanted my chicken EXTRA CRISPY! This changes NOTHING."

When it was over, we actually ended up eating my cake, because the Team Crafted guys were awake. As we always did at a friend's birthday party, everybody sang 'The Happy Happy Birthday Song' instead of the normal 'Happy Birthday To You' song.

"Once a year we celebrate

With stupid hats and plastic plates

The fact that you were able to make

Another trip around the sun

And the whole clan gathers 'round

And gifts and laughter do abound

And we let out a joyful sound

And sing that stupid song

Happy birthday!

You're only one year older

Happy birthday!

Your life still isn't over

Happy birthday!

You did not accomplish much

But you didn't die this year

I guess that's good enough!"

At that, I blew out the candles on my cake, and then we ate cake for breakfast. As I was laughing at a really bad pun Jason had just said, Somebody grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me into the living room, a forkful of cake still in my mouth. I took it out and turned to see my mother standing there, looking terribly annoyed.

"Maia Allison Hamperton, What were you thinking! That little stunt you pulled last night is completely unacceptable. You scared me half to death! Why would you just run off like that? You know what, I think these new friends of yours are a bad influence on you. You are hereby grounded, and I forbid you to speaking to any of them ever again! Maia, why would you make so many bad decisions!"

I stared up at my mom. My body was stiff and in shock. And then I just broke down. I started sobbing for the second time that week. When my mother reached out to me, I just shrank away and curled up in the corner of my living room, crying iinto my knees. My friends were ignoring the situation, thankfully, and continued to eat cake. And my mother, well, she just stared at me. "Maia, baby, what's wrong?" she asked, coming over to sit beside me.

"Everything is wrong!" I cried. "Why can't you just trust me more? I didn't know what I was doing last night! Can't you understand that? And then you just come and tell me I can't see any of my friends ever again because you think they're bad influences on me? You always say you're trying to do what dad would have done, and I don't think he wouldd have done this. If he hadn't died, I wouldn't have acted like that at all! If he hadn't died, I think I'd be the happiest person in the world."

My mother looked at me, her eyes glazing over as the realization of what I was saying hit her. "Maia, I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way," she whispered, pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. Maybe you can help me understand why you ran away?"

I shoook my head, now buried in her shirt. "I can't even explain it to my self," I hiccuped. "I'm sorry."

My mom stood up and brought me a box of tissues. I didn't blow my nose, just wiped my eyes and hiccuped again. "So, what are you gonna do now?" I sniffed. "Kick them out of our house?"

"No," my mom told me. "No, I think they're okay. Maia, I'm sorry. Come on, I've got something for you."

I took my mother's hand and let her lead me out back. "What is it?"

"You'll see."

We walked across the backyard and into the front of the woods. Eventually, we came to a ladder. "Go up."

So I climbed up the ladder and into what looked like a treehouse. There was a little table with chairs there, and what looked like a mini-fridge. There was a doorway with a rope-bridge, which I followed. There were three other parts to the treehouse, one with a small cot, another with a desk, mini portable laptop chargers, and a swively chair, and the last with another cot. "It's like a mini getaway," my mom said, coming up behind me. "I built it with a friend of mine for you. You can record videos or whatever up here, and sleep up here in the summer and-" She broke off as I gave my mother a big hug.

"I love it," I said. "Thank you."

She led me back into the house. My eyes were dry now, and I was smiling. I finished my slice of cake, and then everybody had to go home, except Mitch. He stayed, and I showed him and Markus what my mom had gotten me.

The next week went by in a flash. I stocked my mini-fridge with cola and ice-cream, and Clar came over once to spend the night. I put up some of my posters in the treehouse room I slept in. It was a good life, I decided. A very good life. Even if I was sick beyond repair.

*time-DanBull-skip*

On Friday night, I got ready to go over to the Team Crafted LA house. My mom waved good-bye, I waved back, and then I walked all the way to their house. I rang the doorbell and Mitch answered. It was 7:30. "Hey," he said, giving me a hug. "The guys are all making videos except for Jerome and I. We already posted some Hunger Games, so we're just waiting for the pizza to get here."

"You guys only ever eat pizza!" I joked, walking inside, up the stairs, and sitting on the couch next to Jerome. "Hello, Jay-rome," I said, giving him a high-five.

We watched some weird TV show I don't even know the name of now, and then finally they were done recording and the pizza got there.

Everybody went outside and we ate dinner by their pool. It was a big pool.

When the pizza was gone, Quentin picked me up over his shoulder and started carrying me around. I wasn't necessarily a strong person, so I could just pound on his back with my fists yelling, "Quentin, put me down!"

"Okay!" He swung me over his shoulder and I splashed down into the pool.

"No!" I yelled, swimming back up. "I'll get you for that, you fish-turd!"

Ty looked really confused when I accidentally grabbed his ankle instead of Quentin's and pulled him into the pool with me. "Pool party!" Adam yelled and jumped in. We continued pulling everybody into the pool. Adam yanked Jason in by his arm, Ty dragged Jerome by his ankles, and I wrapped my arms around Mitch's neck and pulled him in, head first. Only Ian and Quentin were left. And they were armed with waterguns.

So everybody picked up another watergun and we sprayed the other guys with pool water. Then they both jumped in on their own.

That day was really fun. Like, REALLY fun. After we finished swimming, we all dried off and played some Battledome. Then I went home, curled up in my bed in the treehouse, and fell asleep.


End file.
